In recent years, with the advance of genome projects, the genomic nucleotide sequences of various organisms have been identified. Thus, there has been an increasing interest in biochips, and a variety of biochips are fabricated in the form of kits. Biochip kits are tools that have been widely used in testing various biological samples. The kits provide internal reaction spaces and prevent the biochips from being contaminated or damaged.
In order to fabricate a biochip kit, the biochips are sometimes packaged individually. As an example, widely-used packaging techniques include a method of cutting biochips integrated on a wafer into discrete chips and assembling a package and a biochip one by one. These packaging techniques involve a number of processing steps, which may increase the manufacturing costs and decrease the processing efficiency. In addition, since the surfaces of the biochips formed on a wafer are exposed while undergoing various processing steps, the surfaces of the biochips are prone to damage that can result in a reduction in the reaction efficiency.